Fight
by pandora1017
Summary: A little insight into the backstage antics of Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus


Title: "Fight"  
Author: pandora1017  
Rating: G  
A/N: 5 points to the person who finds my tribute to Matt Hardy...! 

.

"Hello, Trish."

Trish closed her eyes momentarily at the lewd voice behind her, then finished tying her boot and stood up to face Chris Jericho. "May I help you?"

"Sure, just untie that boot and tie it again."

"Look, jerky," Trish sneered and took a step up to Jericho. Jericho smiled down at her condescendingly as she stole his catchphrase, but she continued. "I'm about to go kick Victoria's ass. If you _really_ want your ass kicked too, take a number."

With that, she grabbed her coat and hat off the tech case next to her and walked determinedly past him, purposely bumping him out of her way. Jericho turned and watched her go with a smirk on his face.

"Chris? What are you doing?" Jericho turned when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder and found Christian looking where he'd been watching down the hall. When Jericho turned to him, however, Christian immediately noticed the smirk on his face. "You were harassing Trish again?"

"Harassing?" Jericho repeated, trying to play innocent. "I prefer to call it 'flirting'."

"Riiiight," Christian laughed, then pointed with his thumb down the hall the opposite way. "Come on, Bischoff wants to talk to us."

Jericho cast one last glance down the hall towards Trish then took a quick couple of steps to catch up with Christian. "What about?"

"Our match, I'd assume. Telling us who we're wrestling tonight."

"Ah, yeah. Wrestling."

Christian laughed. "Almost forget what we were here for?"

Jericho just smiled. "So who are we against tonight?"

"Don't know for sure yet, but according to rumors, Goldust, Booker T, and... Trish."

"Trish?" Jericho repeated, starting to grin. Christian shook his head with a smile.

----------

"I'm _what_?" Trish cried shrilly as refs pulled her off Victoria in the backstage area. She finally stopped swinging her fists and she turned her attention to Bischoff who was _laughing_ at her.

"You're fighting Victoria in the ring tonight - a six man intergender tag with Goldust, Booker T, Christian, and... Chris Jericho. So save it!" With that, he laughed again and turned to walk away. Victoria smirked at Trish struggled against the refs who were still holding her. Trish was strugging to free herself, but Victoria stepped up, slapped her, and walked away. Trish swore loudly, broke free from the refs, and adjusted her clothes as she muttered under her breath, "Of all the people..."

----------

"Lookie here," Trish rolled her eyes and announced her presence in a singsong voice. Christian and Jericho, startled by a female voice in their locker room, jumped and turned simultaneously in a comical manner.

"What are you looking for?" Jericho asked her, harshly.

"Goldust and Booker. Seems I stumbled into the ego-maniac locker room instead. I'll just be going."

"You say that like you don't fit in here," Jericho sneered. "I mean, sleeping your way to the top like Victoria claims... if you take the heartless bitch name that goes with it, you should at least take the ego that comes with being on top."

Trish's eyes flashed contemptuously and she started to defend herself, "I never said -"

"That you're on top?" Jericho interrupted, shrugging. "True. Whatever, however you prefer."

"That's too much information for me, anyway." Christian chimed in, turning away and digging in his bag for wrist tape.

"Look," Trish started again, stepping up to Jericho once more. "I don't know where you get off -"

"I can show you," Jericho smirked obscenely, brushing her hair lightly away from her face. She froze and gave him a dirty look. "Hey, how do you think sleeping with the first ever Undisputed Champion would help your career?"

"Not at all," Trish remarked, knocking his hand away and smirking herself now. "But maybe sleeping with me could help your career?"

Trish turned away from him, put on her hat, and opened the door. Jericho watched her blankly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe someone's star isn't shining _quite_ as brightly... as mine," Trish smiled and let the door fall behind her. Jericho's jaw dropped, and he heard snickering behind him.

"What?" Jericho asked snidely.

"Burn," Christian chuckled.

----------

"What _are_ we waiting for?" Christian groaned, leaning up against the wall. He was holding his back, which had been brutalized in the match. Jericho, slightly more tense, was pacing back and forth in front of him unresponsive. Victoria had gone to her locker room with no more than a dirty look at Jericho, but for some strange reason Jericho and Christian were still standing just outside the Gorilla area. Of course, Christian had a feeling that he knew why they were waiting.

"I'm _fine_!" Trish snapped, stumbling backstage and brushing off Goldust's attempts to check on her again. "Go away!"

Goldust jumped away, startled by her harshness and cowered away. Booker T just shook his head and started to walk away. "Damn!"

Golddst drew in a deep breath, snapped at Trish, then followed Booker. She gave him a curious - but disgusted - look, then shook her head and turned to walk the other direction only to run face first in to a large, sweaty, blonde man. She looked up angrily.

"Hi, Trish."

"Get out of my way, Jericho," she demanded, only causing him to smirk again.

"How're you feeling?"

"I _said_ -"

"I bet I could make you feel better," he crudely intoned.

She stopped arguing, letting the scowl drop from her face as she looked Jericho up and down, then shrugged condescendingly. "I doubt that."

She once again brushed past him and left him slackjawed behind her. Christian started laughing behind him again. "She's getting better at this."

Jericho turned to Christian with a sneer. "Who asked you?"

----------

Trish pulled her coat tighter around her as she exited the building. It was getting dark and cold, and she was more than ready to get back to the hotel. As she was heading out, she heard two familiar voices ahead of her and looked up quickly.

"What do you mean, _you_ carried the match?"

"Well, I won it!"

"By putting _Trish_ in the Walls of Jericho?"

"Whatever it takes," Jericho laughed proudly. Trish took a couple of quick steps, but went back to normal when she caught up. She looked away and pretended to not notice the two blondes next to her. Jericho noticed her right away, and smirked. "Hello, Trish."

She looked up at him, then scoffed. "Great."

"Why're you following us?" Jericho asked, smirking.

"I am not -"

"Wait, wait, let me guess. You need a ride?"

Trish crossed her arms over her chest and turned up her nose away from them.

"What were you going to do, hike up your skirt and -"

"Only if you ask nicely..." Trish looked to him quickly, smirking. Jericho stopped, surprised, and grabbed onto her arm.

"Come here," he ordered her, smirking. She gasped in surprise for a moment, then turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed slightly, hooking his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air as they met for a kiss.

Christian just shook his head. "You two are the weirdest couple I've ever met."

Trish laughed slightly as Jericho set her down, but they didn't let go of each other. She leaned up against him and stuck her tongue out at Christian. "Jealous."

"Damn, you got me," Christian deadpanned, rolling his eyes and smiling as he unlocked his car door.

Jericho smirked and dropped his arm behind Trish's back, leading her over to their rental car. "Come on, baby doll, let's get some sleep."

Trish grinned and cuddled up against Jericho as they continued through the parking lot. "Riiiiight..."


End file.
